Near-eye display devices are configured to present images to a user via a display that is positioned close to the user's eyes. For example, a see-through head-mounted augmented reality display device may be worn on a user's head to position a near-eye display directly in front of a user's eyes. An appearance of objects displayed on the near-eye display may be altered responsive to changes in distance between the user's eyes and the near-eye optics of the displays.